Strange Happenings
by Deftex
Summary: Eragon is in trouble, but a strange, ancient being comes to his aid. Arya may finally want a relationship with him, but it may be too late for her.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. The plot idea belongs to Ressurrection. I don't own any of the characters so far, however I will definitely add some of my own later on. Enjoy!**

It was dusk. Eragon was laying on his cot, thinking. He had blocked Saphira out of his mind when he saw that she was tearing into a large buck, feeling queasy from the sight of rent limbs and the blood-spattered ground. He began to doze off, slowly entering the dream-state that he was by now so accustomed to.

He suddenly jumped up, having felt a strong, urgent presence forcing itself into his mind. He relaxed slightly when he realised it was Saphira, his beloved dragon. Eragon lowered his barriers, allowing her into his mind._ Eragon! Murtagh and Thorn are here!_ It took Eragon a few seconds to comprehend what Saphira was saying.

Quickly, he grabbed Brisingr and ran out of his tent, sprinting towards the forest that he knew Saphira had been hunting in.

* * *

Eragon slashed at his half-brother from behind, hoping to catch him by surprise. Murtagh ducked and spun, locking the two brothers' swords in place, both pushing to gain an advantage. "I see you have a new sword, brother," grunted Murtagh as he pushed off and turned to slice at Eragon's left leg.

With each hack, parry and stab, Eragon grew tired. Murtagh, no doubt with the power of his Eldunarí, showed no signs of wear. As Eragon was recovering from a particularly savage swing, Murtagh thrust Zar'roc into Eragon's shoulder. On borrowed strength from Saphira, Eragon attempted to slash at Murtagh in retaliation. Ducking, Murtagh sliced open Eragon's back.

Saphira roared in pain, but quickly collapsed to the ground, feeling what her rider was feeling. Eragon dropped to his knees, and then his stomach, falling unconscious. Murtagh was moving to bind Eragon's hands and feet when a cold voice, seductive and entrancing, spoke. "Good evening." Murtagh glanced around, but stopped cold when he saw a hooded figure astride a midnight black horse with blood red eyes and a frothing mouth. The figure wore a black cloak that disguised its features, along with black leather boots and gloves with a strange symbol burned into the leather.

Murtagh swallowed nervously, but kept his face and demeanor calm. It would not do well to look scared in front of this figure. "Leave, this is nothing that concerns you stranger." Murtagh was unable to keep his voice from shaking. This man, for Murtagh thought it was a man judging by its voice, was very intimidating.

Despite Murtagh's demand, the stranger and his horse did not move an inch. They stood there, watching, as Murtagh slowly unsheathed Zar'roc. Murtagh extended a sliver of his mind out towards the man, but reeled back, shocked at the ancient thoughts he could sense behind the barriers of steel that were around the mans mind. Murtagh raised Zar'roc and shouted, his voice magically enhanced, "LEAVE!" There was no response from the man. Murtagh raised his sword and charged.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya was awoken by a sudden crash and a loud roar. Bewildered, she jumped out of bed and dressed herself in her usual leathers. Looking about, she could tell from the lighting that it was not daytime yet. As she speedily got ready, she quested the Varden camp for Eragon's mind, hoping to glean some information on what was happening. She found no trace of his presence within the vicinity. _Odd_, she thought as she rushed outside to see what the commotion was.

Saphira was lying on the ground covered in blood, some of it her own, some of it not. Arya sprinted towards her, reaching out towards the sapphire dragon mentally. _What happened Saphira? Where is Eragon?_ Saphira's answer made her her heart plummet._ Gone. Gone! GONE!_ With that, Saphira pushed Arya out of her mind with a growl that sounded much more like a whimper.

Arya circled Saphira, checking for any wounds. There were none. The lingering residue of magic surrounded the sapphire dragon, giving Arya cause for alarm. She reached out to the dragon's mind, and finding no barriers, entered, surprised by the sorrow that Saphira felt. It threatened to drown out all other emotions. _What happened Saphira? Please tell me, we need to know what happened and where Eragon is!_ Slowly, Saphira words were fast and jumbled. _I was out hunting… Murtagh and Thorn… Called for Eragon…_ The last words spoken were said with surprising clarity. _Eragon came. We were fighting them. We started to lose…_ Saphira quickly lost all coherency and Arya had to retreat to the edges of her mind in order to not be swept away by the tide of unhappy emotions.

Slowly, Arya entered Saphira's mind once again._ Saphira, is Eragon still alive?_

_Yes, but he is gone. Gone! Far away, where I know not._ Arya retreated into her own mind.

Nasuada quickly arrived with the Nighthawks right behind her. "What is going on?" Demanded Nasuada, looking irritated. "Murtagh and Thorn attacked Saphira, Eragon ran to help and lost. He is gone." replied Arya.

Nasuada shuffled her feet. In a small voice she asked "Was he taken to Uru'baen?" Saphira entered both their minds and spoke. No. "Where could he be, then?" asked Nasuada. "How did you escape, Saphira?" asked Arya._ I do not know, Nasuada. I was unconscious, Arya. I can only assume that the mysterious rider who was there fought off Murtagh and Thorn and then healed me._

"Who is this… this rider, Saphira?_ I do not know, Arya. I could sense his mind, but it was unlike anything I have ever encountered. It was vast and ancient and dark._ "Do you think it was Galbatorix?" asked Nasuada in a slightly hushed voice._ No. Murtagh did not know who he was, and attacked him. Soon after that I lost consciousness._ Arya timidly asked "Can you tell if he is still alive?" A single, perfect, shimmering tear streaked down Arya's cheek as she asked the question, afraid of what the answer could be.

_DO NOT PRETEND TO CARE FOR HIM SHE-ELF! YOU HAVE MADE YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT HIM ABUNDANTLY CLEAR THROUGH PAST EVENTS!_ Arya visibly winced as the Saphira's roar rolled through her mind.

_It matters not what I think of him anymore Saphira! He is gone, gone to a place we do not know of._ Saphira's tail was whipping back and forth wildly, destroying trees and tents alike.

_OF COURSE IT MATTERS SHE-ELF! HE LOVED YOU! HE LOVED YOU AND YOU BROKE HIS HEART!_ Saphira's roar echoed throughout the Varden's camp, waking many tired warriors.

"Enough." Nasuada said in a commanding tone. "We shall discuss this tomorrow. It is too late for this kind of talk." Saphira flew off into the night sky, while Arya ran back into her tent. She sat, contemplating her thoughts and feeling for a while. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Eragon awoke in a dark room lit only by a fire in a fireplace at one end of the room. The walls were made of a smooth black marble with depictions of various animals and hunts inscribed in white marble. As he took in the details of the room, he noticed that one depiction kept repeating itself over and over, the Wolf.

As Eragon took in his surroundings one last time before getting up, his eyes fell upon a woman garbed in a white cloak sitting by the fireplace. By her side was what looked to be a white rider's blade. Thunder crashed outside, making him jump. He could hear the wind whistling outside.

The woman rose and turned towards him, giving Eragon a view of her face. He held his breath. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark red hair was tied back in a braid and her startlingly blue eyes seemed to gaze right through him, as if they were staring into his soul.

Eragon, still staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, managed to stammer out, "Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" The woman smiled, her thin, perfect lips curving upwards to reveal strange white teeth, each curving downwards into a razor sharp point. "My name is Aeris. I am the rider of Metrions, the second dragon of white."

As she spoke, Eragon felt entranced by her beautiful, lilting voice. He did not even notice the young boy who stepped into the room until he spoke. "Lady Aeris?"" the boy questioned. Eragon felt his heart flutter as once again, the woman called Aeris spoke. "Keaton, inform the king that Eragon has awoken." The boy called Keaton bowed to Aeris and ran off. All Eragon could do was stare at her perfect alabaster skin.

* * *

Nasuada, Arya, King Orik, King Orrin, Roran, and other people of minor importance were gathered in Nasuada's command pavillion, sitting around the table usually used for war meetings, to discuss the disappearance of Eragon Shadeslayer.

"As many of you may or may not already know, Eragon Shadeslayer has gone missing. According to Saphira, he remains alive, but we cannot be too sure." "Blast it!" Roran cursed. "How could this have happened?" Nasuada took a deep breath, and replied. "From what Saphira has told us, we know that Thorn and Murtagh attacked and defeated Eragon. We also know that a stranger showed up when Murtagh was binding Eragon, and Murtagh was defeated and chased off. After that, nothing is certain."

"Do we know who the stranger is? asked Orrin. "No, according to Saphira the stranger was hooded and masked." replied Nasuada. Roran had an angered look on his face when he said "Maybe it was Galbatorix and those traitorous dogs have finally deserted him." Nasuada's tone was sceptical when she replied. "Saphira didn't think so, but it is a possibility." This thought was immediately shot down as Orrin stated, "If it was the Black-hearted king, he wouldn't have left Saphira. He's wanted her more from the very beginning. She's the key to rebuilding the dragon race!" There was a rumble of agreements throughout the pavillion.

Nasuada spoke up. "Regardless, if Murtagh and Thorn are as wounded as Saphira believes, than we must act. It will make it seem as if Eragon is still with us and it will buy us a few more weeks without harassment from Murtagh and Thorn. Are we all in agreement?" A chorus of 'yes' ran around the table.

"Perhaps, if Arya were to ride Saphira, the elves could conjure an illusion of him in her place. Everything would be that much easier." stated Orrin.

Arya looked down at her feet, nervous as to what Saphira would say when she told her about the plan.


End file.
